1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsifiable lubricants and particularly to oil-in-water emulsions thereof used in metal working, especially in aluminum can forming and metal cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern can forming or other metal-working methods requiring lubricant emulsions use procedures that have severely tested present lubricants. It is known in the art, for instance, that can forming operations, i.e. cupping, drawing and ironing, require emulsions with special properties. However, no art is known which discloses or suggests the compositions provided by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,544 describes emulsions, primarily for rolling oils, containing components including a small amount of an organic acid which may be reacted with other components to provide oil soluble soaps, such as soaps of alkanolamines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,557 describes emulsions containing a fatty acid, a polyol and ethanolamine, which latter reacts with the acid to provide a ratio of base number to acid number of 0.15 to 0.4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,428 is concerned with an oil soluble composition made by reacting, for example, a polyolefin-substituted succinic anhydride and di-or trihydric alcohol and a polyhydric alcohol containing at least four hydroxyl groups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,022 teaches ester derivatives of a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acid, the hydrocarbon being an aliphatic chain containing at least 50 carbon atoms and a mono-or polyhydric alcohol, phenols and naphthols. They are useful as additives to hydrocarbon oils and lubricating compositions or fuels.
Both of U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,895 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,314, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,313, disclose an emulsifiable oil containing acid, triethanolamine and oil.
Of interest also are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,588,412; 3,368,971; 3,448,049; 3,451,931; 3,458,444; and 3,676,483.